Sweet Dreams
by XsaffyX
Summary: It's the Forth of July and America is holding an emergency meeting, that England has to attend despite his declining health. What will happen when he arrives? Countries do die and I am trying to mention them all eventually. Romance blooms for different people USxUK,GerITa and SuFin (other pairings).
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is a sort of an introduction. It is England's POV and some people might think some bits are UsUk though it is more parent/child. This is my first time doing this so if I have made any mistakes tell me. Thank you for reading, reviews and PM's are welcome. **

**Hope you have a great day xx**

* * *

It was the Fourth of July and England's plane had just landed. It was going to be great, he would be in Italy and maybe for once maybe the pains will not come. He would enjoy the gorgeous beaches with a transparent ocean trying to devour the soft sand in between his toes; the back streets though dangerous were friendly with plenty of quite cafes to read his novels to his heart content and best of all he was far away from _him_. His shoulder felt some sort of pressure causing him blink twice causing the images in front of him disappeared, to revel a modern airport in New York.

"Are you alright?" A security guard who was guiding him asked, England's eyesight flickered to his shoulder to see a tanned hand placed their before looking at the concerned young man whose name he did not bother to ask for.

"I am perfectly fine thank you." England huffed moving forwards letting the hand slide off his thin shoulder, he could not afford to look fragile in his already deteriorating state. Why now he thought looking up to the grey ceiling, his boss told him an emergency meeting had been called and it was compulsory for all the nations to go even micro-nations had to attend, personally he wandered why his boss was so hell bent on sending him here. He knew it would be more embarrassing for the UK to send him there then to send the prime minster in his place. There was also the thing about the micro-nations have to go as well why do they need to come were the ex-nations also going to be their also? His mind was fuzzy like static on a television as was his sight; he was staggering throughout the airport trying not fall flat on his face. His mind full of doubts of what was to come.

* * *

England got through the airport in a matter of minutes and was hurried into a black porch. He was glad for once to be a nation. He felt pity for all the humans who had go through the stress of the airport after such a long flight. He was dropped off a few minutes later with a heavy hand luggage bag which he used to help him stay up right while walking. As soon as he shut the car door the porch raced off and in a matter of seconds could no longer be seen. America's mansion was near the airport but surprisingly was on its own in this huge city or maybe it was just he bought all the land around here, England noted surveying his surroundings. It was modern, artistic and was defiantly a very creative design. The steel pieces intertwined with one another like the ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower. He never knew he was into this kind of art but then I guess they were not that close anymore and he had changed over the time they had been separated. It was made of steel and glass that he assumed was bullet proof. He sighed knowing he would have to move sooner than later. He walked up to the gates which were the only entrance he could see, the rest of the property was guarded by fences that seemed like they reached the sky. They were made out of iron painted black with red spikes along the top in a row which seemed out of place in front of such a modern and artistic house. Well that's welcoming he thought not wanting to be caught in one of those. He pulled out a card that his boss had given him and scanned it, a light barely visible on the gate doors lit up green and all that was left to do now was open the latch. He fumbled while trying to opening the latch eventually it opened and he began stumbling up the brick path, leading to the mansion. For a moment he came to halt, tress no longer swayed in gentle breeze, shadows took a break from moving with the sun and he could swear he could see a fire fly get closer it was becoming something else…

"Bonjour, mon ami." France announced loudly not noticing England off in a world in his world.

"Frog." He growled back annoyed that the spell had been broken and the fire fly was no longer visible, what was that fire fly, with his back still to France he started stumbling up the path once again. France was not happy with the reaction and jumped in front of him to get the brit's attention,

"Hey Eyebrows! W-what happened?" France's voice trailed off on his last words taking a step backwards, making no attempt on masking his shock. "Angleterre!" France cried reaching out as if not believing he was there. England's cheeks were sunken into his face, dark bags under his dull green eyes, lifeless in look and his forest green uniform two sizes too big. In fact the only reminder of his closest friend and worst enemy was his trade mark eyebrows.

"Ohonhonhon. But you know for a joke you're taking it to far, right? America, Prussia come out it is not funny." France laughed the smile not reaching his eyes as he looking around nervously as if someone would jump out at any minute. So they could laugh at him and then all get told off by Germany. To his horror his complaining only sent England to his knees.

"Please do not say his name." England's voice was hoarse as he pled to France. His left hand was clenching the spot above his heart.

"Are you alright? Of course not I will go help, no. America! America! America get your fat ass out here right now! You want to be a hero so why don't you show us. Are you scared? Yes your scared, scaredy cat ohonhonhon such a coward." France was rambling now having no idea what to do; countries do not get sick like this. His name stop it please, England pled but the words got no further than his head as searing hot pain spread flowed throughout his entire body. A whimper escaped his lips as his world turned black the last thing he saw was that bloody frog. The horror on his face, England thought, it was priceless. Serves him right after all these years, he laughed silently turning into sobs as his mind shuts down.

* * *

A flash of white light blinded him. Who is the bloody git who thinks it is polite to blind someone else with a flashlight he thought. Realisation hit him.

"God save the queen, I can see." He laughed the previous pain fleeing from his body. He stood up his cloths seemed to fit as they did a week ago but he seemed slightly smaller. Cheeking the surroundings he found himself in a dark area with a dim lighting though the source of the light he could not see. As he went to move even more lights appeared some brighter than others. They seemed to stretch forever into darkness. Cautious and confused he touched the one in front of him, it was the brightest one he could see. He poked it pulling his hand back quickly as he touched it. It felt warm, friendly even; he wanted to hold onto those feelings forever. Not cold and lonely but happy and loved. A small smile tugged his lips showing off his bright white teeth. His green eyes lit up and his cheeks held a healthy blush. The light floated closer until it swallowed him up but he did not mind he was dead anyway. At least this took away his pain and suffering, he would no longer be in the dark. Then a blur of colour flashed past his eyes as he felt himself falling. He started to worry he was descending faster and faster until _BANG_ his head smashed against something wooden. He fell into a bed and he seemed not to dent the headboard which was incredibly hard. He seemed fine physically but he still felt strange. It was like he was forgetting something but the same part that told him this, told him he did not want to remember anyway. He trusted this and let himself forget. He was a country he was bound to forget something he told himself denying that letting go was wrong. He was in America's house. England had built this house with his own two hands and he was rather proud of it. Though it was a simple wooden design, even the roof was wood, it took years to build and the second floor was especially hard to build but it was worth it. Being here felt like deja vu for some reason he was getting angry at himself now. He was honestly still half asleep and just needed to have a cup of tea that is all, he told himself. He finally finished making his cup of tea for some reason he expected it to be a lot simpler, he really needed to clear his head he was getting frustrated about all these stupid thoughts.

"Morning." America the size of a six year old bounced down the stairs.

"Morning", England replied slowly the tea helped to clear his thoughts. The last thing he remembers was tucking the little colony into his bed even though he knew he would most likely end up in his own.

"What type of pyjamas are those?" America asked scrunching up his face studying him.

"Must have been too dark to see what I put on, though I have to say I have never seen anything like these before and why did I put on boots?" England shrugged just as confused as the little boy. The pyjamas were made up of a dark green jacket with a black Sam Browne belt and dark green trousers tucked into brown knee high boots.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" America yawned looking half asleep.

"It is not early but I can think someone may be scared of ghosts appearing in the middle of the night." England bent down to ruffle the little boys head. The boy turned sheepishly, his cheeks blushing a little giving him a clear answer. He chuckled at the little boys silence and turned to climb upstairs.

"Operation start." Little America mumbled no to happy. After changing out of those strange clothes and eating a proper English breakfast with America. It may have been a bit burnt but that just makes it crispy he thought and America does not complain. Why did he care about this and what that frog bastard thinks? Wait the last time he saw France was ages ago anyway so why was thinking about this? And why all the sudden random thoughts?

"Dam." He complained out loud, allowing his frustration of these thoughts to show on his face for a moment, his mind kept coming up with random bloody stupid problems that he did not care about.

"England?" America pulled on his trouser leg. Immediately he was pulled out of the argument going on inside his head. "Can we go play, can we, can we?" America asked hopping foot to foot not standing still.

"America what have I told you about grammar it is can we go _outside to_ play." Americas hand no longer grabbed onto his trouser leg as he pouted. "Fine." England sighed unable to keep serious with the little boy any longer. America whooped and raced towards the door. "Though first do you want to change out of your pyjamas?" England asked, bursting out with laughter as the boy turned bright red and sprinted upstairs. He was soon back downstairs and running out the door,

"Wait for me." England called out running after him.

* * *

He chased the little nation all the way to the wheat fields which there were plenty of in America's country. Then he stopped the little boy who ran head first into the field was smaller than the wheat. England now had no idea where the boy was. He started to think of all the things that could happen; he could get lost and never find his way out or run into a bull they were dangerous if you annoyed them to much or even run off never to be France. Out of all of them the last one scared him the most, it made his heart miss a beat and shiver go down his spine as if someone walked over his grave. Luckily before England had a nervous breakdown the little boy came from behind and called out,

"tag!" Before disappearing again, England let out a sigh of relief before attempting to tag the boy back. They played tag and chase from then on till sunset.

"America come out were going home it is dinner time!" He shouted into the vast field hoping America was not too far away. After a few minutes America hugged the brit's leg. England picked him up and held him like a baby rocking him back and forth while singing a lullaby. America almost seemed to fall asleep.

"What's that over there?" He asked suddenly wide awake. Jumping over England's shoulders from his position in his arms it was not easy but America managed it.

"Wait America." England said already knowing he was not going to stop but made a pathetic attempt anyways.

"Hello friend." America waved. England looked up wondering who was there was it France or even Spain. His shoulder became less tense as he saw a bull. Wait a bull, England's thoughts screamed causing him to wince.

"America!" England ran over though if America heard him he choose to ignore it. America held the Bulls front two hooves and started spinning, as England did to the little boy sometimes. In a circle round and round a six year old and a fully grown bull. England stopped taking this in well at least I will not have to worry on him being bullied too much England thought. It was not normal for such strength as a nation. Finally England spoke up feeling sorry for the poor bull which looked terrified at what was happening, "Let him go America." England told the boy, he complied just not as England expected. The little nation let go off the bull mid circle and the bull went flying out of sight. America's gaze followed the bull with tears in the corner of his eyes sad to see his friend go. England scoped him up and flung him in a circle of his own letting America feel like he was flying. They both eventually feel to the ground laughing, the sun set long ago with the stars and moon now acting as lights. They lied there looking up at the sky. America's stomach rumbled his face going red once again today. "Someone's hungry well lets go back home for some dinner. It is way past your bedtime anyway." England told the yawning boy scooping him off the grass. Normally he would refused to be carried back he was a big boy but tonight he put up no fight as he struggled to keep his eyes open. When they got home America was asleep so England tucked him into bed kissing the boys forehead before going back down stairs. He made himself some dinner, washed up and had another cup of tea with some scones. After that he headed to bed sooner than normal, worn out from today.

* * *

When he woke up his head felt heavier with more information than before he ignored this feeling as he felt a bundle of heat clinging to his back. America had at some time in the middle of the night snuck into his room. He had already told him that as the size of an eight year old he needed to go to sleep by himself though he did not have the heart to scold the boy. He enjoyed his company to, the boy looked so cute asleep with that thought he blushed why was he thinking such things, America was a child. England somehow managed his way out of America's death grip and snuck out of bed. That boy was growing stronger every day, England was proud. He put the covers over the boy and walked out of the room. It had been three more hours until America woke up to find himself alone in the bed, his heart sunk. After getting changed he went downstairs to ask for breakfast to find England talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked. England turned around shocked he did not want America to see this; he would think him crazy and ran away.

"I am um. I am talking to fairies." He closed his eyes ready to be ridiculed. Why did he say that? Why did he did he not lie? Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

"Really like the ones in the books that is so cool can I see them to?" America asked eagerly, England was so touched by the response and bent down and hugged America. He did not care that he could see fairies, he did not laugh in his face in fact he thought it was cool. His heart felt true happiness then. Nobody had believed him other than Norway and that was only because he could see them to.

"I am sorry but it is not up to me but within yourself whether you see them or not." He told the boy who looked sad. "But I can tell you about them." He told him looking to see if the boy was interested. He nodded a quick good-bye to the fairies that sensed it was their time to go.

"Yes." America nodded.

"Now where is your manners?" England asked though to be honest he did not care.

"Yes please." America said excited to hear stories from England. England pulled the boy onto his knee and with a smile and dived into the world of the fey describing things that America only half understood but nod his head anyway. One thing that caught his attention was,

"they are not all nice some try to take others into the other world where they will die. They take special little boys and girls most often, so never go near them America. It will not matter if you are a nation there is no coming back." England started into the blue boy's eyes in all seriousness trying to get him to understand. It was true; the fey world was a whole new playing field, one that even nations had no chance in. America understood and was terrified. If they took special people then what about England? He looked around frightened, someone could take him away and he never come back. He started to cry he did not want England going anywhere. "Do not worry America I will not let them get anywhere near you." England tried comforting the boy completely misunderstanding what was going on in America's head. After that England tried telling America about the nice ones but he did not care he was just worried the evil ones would steal England away. America followed England everywhere now never letting him out of his sight. England still thought he was scared and told him that he would be fine and if he was scared to call out his name and England would come rescue. America had a thought go through his head. He would be England's hero and rescue him from the evil fairies. He sort of forgot that unless they really tried that fairies could not be seen, it was getting harder and harder for fairies to show themselves and some found it impossible. England felt sympathy for them and offered them a home in England most declined not willing to leave but some did take the opportunity and headed to England were they could still be seen. It had been a month and England was getting tired of America's antics. "Seriously America I am just going to the toilet you will be fine." England told the boy wanting some privacy.

"Yeah but what about you." America asked tears falling down his face. "I do not want you to go England." England felt so evil for smiling but he could not help it the boy was so worried over him. He was an idiot for not realising it earlier.

"I will not be going anywhere. I do not want to go anywhere without you either, I know some magic of my own do not worry." He told the boy a tear falling down his own cheek. They both sat there crying, hugging each other and saying they were sorry. Until England realised he really did need to go to the loo and rushed to the bathroom leaving America some time to wonder off.

* * *

When England was finished and stood out the door he found an America who looked fifteen year old.

"W-what?" Momentarily shocked.

"You are finally back", America hugged him. He had been away, he thought, oh yes he just returned from a trip to England but it had only been a few years and yet America was taller than him.

"Well someone has done a lot of growing up." England hugged him back though a solitary tear fell down his face though he wiped it away before the young man in front of him could see it. "You have grown up so well." England sounded older for a second as he told America, feeling proud. America stepped out of the hug with a huge grin on his face.

"I have so much to show you." America grabbed the Brit's hand and dragged him along as he did when he was a child. England was glad that not everything has changed.

"I am here for three months so we have plenty of time." England ruffled America's hair as he did as a kid though he did not seem to mind.

"Is that all but we have not seen each other years." America pouted.

"I am sorry America but it was hard to get my boss to agree with three months if it were up to him I would not be here." England sighed running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"What? Well you're staying here and that is final." America told England in all seriousness.

"I will not argue with that." England laughed; he had a feeling that the happy times were going to end soon and did not want to leave. "So what were you going to show me?" England asked not wanting to waste any more time. America brightened up again.

"Well the stables and the town are first. It has changed so much you just have to see it." America said once again dragging the Brit along. England nodded along half listening, half looking around, things really had changed. America took him out to the back of the house were the stables were. In one of the pen a foul lied. "Well um I was getting another horse for you as yours had died." The young man stopped to let England process what had happened.

"Victoria had a good life." He said with a moment of sadness, America nodded before continuing.

"And um well I brought another horse. I left them both grazing together sometimes and um by the time I noticed the new horse was male Georgia was pregnant." He finished quickly going red. England looked at the boy and laughed.

"So you mistook my horse for a female what did you call him?" England was quite intrigued he wanted to know how badly things had gone wrong for the poor horse.

"That is um another problem." America was avoiding eye contact, laughing with his face going redder than it already was.

"Come on America spit it out." England was leaning forwards closer to the young man not wanting to miss the answer.

"Elizabeth." America mumbled. England had heard how could he not when they stood so close but wanted to tease the young man.

"I am sorry I could not here you. Could you perhaps say it again louder?" England asked not being able to hold back a laugh which he quickly turned into a cough.

"Elizabeth! You happy now?" America shouted upset. England could see America was still embarrassed over mistake and comforted the young man.

"It was a mistake anybody could have made do not worry about it America. I would worry more about your grammar." England told the young man trying to change topic.

"Thanks but my language is fine, it's yours that's funny." America told him defensively. England held his tongue not telling him English came from the UK.

"Well what about the town?" England reminded America not wanting to start off the trip with an argument.

"Yes, come on lets go it has changed a lot you've got to see it." America forgot all about the discussion from a few minutes ago. Despite his height and wealth as a country he was still naïve and childish, England thought a smile on his face appearing. "We will have to share a horse. Georgia can't leave Mary yet." America told him. England saddled Elizabeth and got on offering America a hand up. He took it and hugged onto England's waste leaning against England's back as Elizabeth galloped towards the town. They passed a few other town folk who they greeted politely before carrying on towards town. On the edge of town America jumped off greeting people while England tied Elizabeth to a fence. "Hey." He called out to a group of girls who swooned upon his sight.

"Hello Alfred." They called back. England knew America was a young man now but he still did not like the idea of him courting someone. It was not unknown for a nation to love a human, though it always ended bittersweet. He took the chance to survey the town; there were more shops and houses which had at least two floors. More people were milling around the streets to. America walked over to England.

"Hey Arthur come meet some of my mates." He directed him to a bunch of young blokes who we, where outside a bar. "Guys this is an old friend of mine Arthur." America told them he seemed very proud.

"Hello." England greeted them.

"Are you English?" A man with a mop of brown hair covering his eyes asked.

"Yes." England answered asking himself did he stand out too much.

"Wow come to flaunt your fancy ass off have you?" One of the older men snorted. Alfred glared at him and the man soon after he left mumbling a few swears. England was surprised. Did Americans dislike the English so much? Did America himself dislike him?

"Ignore Jefferson he's had a hard time recently from the tax's that's all so how do you two know each other?" Another man asked curiously.

"I found him as an orphan when he was young and raised him." England told them truthfully.

"Is that true Alfred mate, you never told us." Someone called out. America nodded looking to the ground. A few men went over and hugged the young man telling him they were sorry and some shook Arthur's hand thanking him and telling him he raised a good kid. They headed into the bar and to have a few drinks while playing darts. America held his liquor well unlike England who was drunk after just one mug. They laughed as they saw the brit drunk though after an hour so were the rest of them. They sang and danced looking like idiots. The young men considered England as one of their own. They chatted up the ladies and played darts though no one could aim as they were all too drunk. They all ended up siting down laughing and talking about life. England learnt of their families and what they did for a living. They asked about America as a child and he told them about bits and pieces much to America's dismay. Eventually when they sobered down a bit, from the help of the bartender who kept serving them water despite them ordering more beer. America told the guys he wanted to show England the rest of the town so they said there good byes and left. When they left the bar they realised they had missed lunch so America dragged England to a quaint little dinner.

"You have to try there food it's amazing and they have the best desserts." America rambled on and on. The boy's life seemed revolve around food. America opened the door and went inside England followed, it was a cosy place but very busy. America told him it was the best in town as they sat down at a table. They ordered their food, he decided to go for a chicken pie and they chatted about had America been doing and what he had planned for them to do while he was here. They ate and left a decent tip before America told him that he wanted to show him one last place.

"Where are we going now?" England asked.

"Wait and see." America laughed as England huffed impatiently; America planned to keep it a secret. He took him down several lanes and back alleys until they stood in front of a library.

"It has got bigger since I last saw." He said a smile on his lips, England loved to read books.

"That is not all." Alfred told him leading him inside. He took him to the new extension of the building where it had a whole section on the super natural. From books about fairies and magic to books in on selkie's and other mythological creatures. America personally did not believe in the stuff but he knew England did. England's mouth dropped scanning the selves nodding at several books his green eyes seemed to dance in delight while his smile showed off his pearly white teeth once again.

"This amazing thank you." He finally said to America who was proud of himself knowing that England was in love with it.

"Grab some books we have to head back; I do not want to leave Mary for too long." Alfred told him. Arthur ran of getting several books before returning.

"I am ready." He told him. "Are you sure?" America asked serious all of a sudden.

"Yes." England replied. The world around him disappeared along with the books and Alfred.

* * *

As a background started to create itself memories flooded into his head.

"Where have I been? Am I dead? Please do not tell me France saw me fall down; the frog would just tease me about it later." He said his thoughts out load not caring who heard. He felt something wiz past his ear. Causing him to looked up, he was in the middle of a battle field he grabbed a musket which was at his feet, not wanting to be there undefended. Bodies were scattered everywhere, the dying offering up their prayers before there world turned black. There was two sides, one in blue and the other in red who were losing considerably. England fell to his knees, it could not be that day anything but that. It cannot be this, please he pled to himself. The three America's from earlier on materialised in front of him.

"You said you were ready." The oldest said before disappearing.

"Just watch and maybe you will finally be freed." The second oldest told him next before disappearing himself.

"Forgive me." The youngest asked in tears before disappearing, he left behind the rain he bought with him.

* * *

England tried to move but found himself unable all he could do was watch the scene in front of him. Two people stood out. On in a red coat the other in blue they stood facing each other.

"We want are independence, our freedom!" The blue coat shouted.

"Bull shit, you are a hundred years too young to handle the burden of independence." The red coat laughed. "You could still stop this madness and come home." The red coat told him but they both knew they had already passed the line of no return.

"My home is my country." The blue coat told him as he charged with his musket raised. The red coat dodged the attack easily and tried to stab the blue; the blue swerved out of the way at the last minute then attacked the red again. The red lifted his musket up and sent the blue's flying. The blue was left without a weapon, the red put the musket at the blues throat. The blue swallowed knowing what was going to happen next; the blue coat closed his eyes to terrified to watch. Shacking he waited and when nothing happened he tentatively opened his eyes. The red was on his knees crying the musket on the ground. "What are you doing?" The blue asked uncertain if this was a trick.

"You are the one person that I cannot cut down even if it is to make your life easier, I am sorry." The red told the blue wondering where he went wrong.

"You used to be so big." The blue mumbled turning around. What the red did not see was the blue stopping another blue from killing him. "We have already won no more blood needs to be shed." He told the other blue coats who cheered. Turning his back to the red and walking away, leaving a trail of tears behind. England was able to move now. He just had to watch what he had been avoiding for over two hundred years. He had felt the pain of the colony splintering off. It was agonising not just the pain of a part of you being teared off but the feeling of betrayal. Though England knew now that it would have happened at some point, back then it felt like had been stabbed in the back and he felt the emotions rush over him. Suicide thoughts ran through his head. Maybe he was better off dead no one loved him anyway. No one wanted him, maybe if he hanged himself people would be happy. If he cut himself maybe America would come back. Now he knew better but the thoughts still ran into his head from what the red coat was experiencing. Though it was painful it helped in a way. He was facing what he had been avoiding for over years two hundred years. It was not like America was the only one to abandon him eventually his entire empire left him but America though independent did still care about him. All the times when he was drunk he would take him home and he did eventually help out in the world wars. He needed to put the past behind him he thought. Not just that he had to find a way out of here. Or at least to the Little America to say it was alright that it was bound to happen at some time and he was proud of him. He had grown up into a fine man not the little boy he fussed over but a decent man who was an equal.

"I will keep my word." He heard the second oldest of the trio speak before he felt himself being lifted upwards. The images around him blurred and turned into a flash of colour before he was once again was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

He was back in the real world but at first all he could do was listen.

"I have done all I can. I am sorry but unless we find China there is nothing we can do other than wait." He could here Japan state calmly. It was good to hear his old friend after what had just happened.

"Do you think magic caused this?" He barely heard a quiet voice, Canada he thought.

"For goodness sakes how many times do I have to tell you magic does not exist and the hero is never wrong." America told him calling himself a hero again.

"Amérique why do you find magic so unrealistic when you live with an alien." France was defending him he was shocked, he well also saying magic existed.

"He is called Tony and its completely different dude." America argued.

"Please don't argue." Canada pled.

"I have been meaning to ask, I am sorry but who are you?" Japan asked.

"Canada." France, America and Canada sighed. England laughed. Everybody in the room turned to look at him. He sat up, though he was leaning his back against the wall.

"I will go tell everybody." Yelled a Canada who was clearly excited and ran out of the room. Japan went up to him and did a quick a cheek up to see if he was okay.

"You are fine physically, what happened?" Japan asked calm yet impatient.

"I got stuck in my own memories." England told him, his voice lowering, looking down to avoid eye contact. Japan nodded and headed towards the door.

"The others need to know but I will be back." That left England with France and America.

"Are you alright?" America asked concerned. "I am fine we cannot die so easily." England waving away their concerns. Unnoticed by him France flinched.

"Stupid brit collapses during all this and says it is fine." France huffed. England knew something was off. America placed a hand on Frances shoulder and applied pressure which considering America's strength was going to leave a mark. France winced.

"Well, all that matters is that he finally woke up." America said. A burst of gunshots went off down the hall. "Switzerland." America said grinding his teeth visibly displeased.

"I am not stupid what is going on?" England demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?" America asked concerned.

"Your still recovering why should we?" France said at the same time worried about him though trying not to show it.

"He deserved to know it will hurt in the long run if don't tell him." America told France not wanting England to go through any more pain. He was a hero he should have been able to save him but he couldn't do anything but wait. He would not drag out the pain any longer.

"I have been stuck in my own memories and you know how bad some of them were France. I deserve to know." England frowned at France, so maybe most of them he experienced were nice. He could not tell what memories were real anymore and he still felt the pain the red coat felt. Most importantly if he did not play this card France would never tell him.

"You went through them all? Angleterre I am so sorry." France face softened. It was America's turn to be both confused and intrigued but he told carried on,

"We are on lock down." More gun fire went off in the room down the hall. France looked at them both before running out the room towards the sound and America continued darkly. "There trying to kill us off."

* * *

*ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower was built as a structure for the Olympics in London (2012)

*To find out what a Sammy Browne belt looks like: wiki/Sam_Browne_belt add www.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I realised I left out the link for the ArcelorMittal Orbit Tower so will put it in here . /arcelormittal-orbit. No one is dying in this chapter but in the next at least two countries will! Starts off as Canada POV. Some characters may be OOC notably Iceland and tell me if you want Sweden to speak normal it is hard to write (even if it's one line) so if you do not like I will not bother. These lines - - mean the POV changes**

**Have a great day x**

* * *

I ran through the shadowy corridor and slammed the door open.

"England is awake!" I shouted so everyone could here.

"Seriously, wow I was wondering if anybody would ever wake up." Denmark laughed though his shoulders were no longer so tense.

"What about Norway?" A quiet voice asked.

"Don't worry about your onii-chan Iceland, he will be fine!" Denmark patted Iceland on his back. Iceland flinched the Dane was stronger than he knew. Canada felt sorry for Iceland ever since his brother fell into a dream state he had been asking how Norway was, which considering his usual amount of talking was unusual to say the least. It was the most the Canadian had ever heard the Icelandic speak.

"Did he tell you what's happening?" Finland asked nervously.

"Um, I sort of ran out before I could ask." Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly starting to go back to his normal unnoticeable self.

"Don't worry bot it m' w'fe's just curi'us." Sweden put an arm round Finland who gave the Sweden a peak on the cheek.

"I did not mean to embarrass you." The fin went to comfort the Canadian feeling bad.

* * *

After that small talk was made, but after two weeks they did not have a lot to talk about. What they had to say had already been said. Most problems had been dealt with, as they had to live together and at first a lot of bickering accord. They knew all the countries in the world were here somewhere but they had not seen even half of them. Nor they knew who was in dream state or who was up and moving. They had been told very little but they did not dare think it was some mistake. Their boss's wanted all of them gone most likely so they could do as they please. Without their nation a county goes into turmoil. They had to get out! They had to save their counties!

* * *

Finland was still apologising despite Canada saying it was fine over twenty times now. He was to kind and caring which made Canada wonder, how did one such a nation fall for Sweden? Well they say the opposites attract. Japan walked in at one point and talked to Iceland who look horrified at what he said and broke down crying.

"What's going on?" A voice asked as people came through the door.

"I will tell you guys while were out scouting." Iceland told the Nordics walking out the door still with tears down his face.

"Thank you for ignoring me." Hungry said sarcastically as the Nordics left.

"England woke up." Japan told the newcomers.

"Do we know what happened?" Germany asked seriously.

"Yes." Japan remained calm. He really did not want to go through this again.

"So what was it?" Austria was curious at what the Jap was trying to hide.

Japan took a breath before continuing, "You get stuck in your head or memories. They are apparently not the nicest either, for England it was some of his worst."

"Bruder is an ex nation he well be fine." Germany told himself aloud.

"What about Italy though?" Hungry asked him with a plotting grin on her face.

Germany went very pale and played with the cross on his uniform. "All vat boy vinks of is pasta vat is there to vorry about?" Germany said his accent becoming thicker all of a sudden. He did not seem to believe this own words and Hungry did not either by the looks of it.

Switzerland finally processed what Japan had said, "I demand to see England."

"No." I replied scared of what the Switz would do.

"I will see him." Switzerland eyes narrowed, sending shivers down my spine. Greece poked Germany and whispered in his ear, the German nodded.

"I think everybody should calm down." Germany told everyone, though it was solely aimed at Switzerland. Germany had calmed down and was looking very serious. Turkey dragged Greece to a corner of a room. Greece was about to bit the Turks head off when the Turk pointed to something. Greece shut up and went the corner cuddling a cat. Turkey had seen something he couldn't Canada realised, moving backwards slowing grabbing Japan's hand. Japan tugged back but I just kept holding it till we were in a corner of our own.

"Turkey is scared he can see something we can't stay here." I told Japan. Japan tugged his arm out of my hold but stayed with me.

"Duck!" Someone yelled. As Switzerland grabbed something I finally understood why Turkey was so afraid I dropped to the floor dragging a confused Japan with me. He looked unhappy about it but did not say anything. If there is one thing even the dumbest countries knew it's not to piss Switzerland off, not that Japan was dumb. What he meant was that even Italy knew not to piss the Switz off. It is something no child should see he was like a deranged monster. Canada had only seen it happen once and it took Germany, America, Russia, Belarus, Sweden and Denmark to pin him down and disarm him. That was after he flipped out when France made a move on Liechtenstein, if he thought England would be able to save Liechtenstein. Well let's just say he did not want to be in England's shoes right know. Switzerland raised two AK-47's out from underneath his green coat. Where did they come from I thought? Wondering what else he had had underneath there. He raised them in the air and steams of gunfire let rip. Germany was not stupid enough to even attempt to stop him as he walked out the door; Germany had ducked with the rest of us. Switzerland had run out of bullets soon after exiting the door, so he so he dropped the guns replacing them with copies. However halfway down the hall those ran out too.

* * *

I raced out into the corridor were they going to kill us with guns? I ran into someone.

"Sorry mon ami." I muttered looking up to see a pissed off Switzerland, I gulped. Switzerland let go of two AK-47's letting them clatter to the floor.

"What do you want?" I whispered scared shitless.

"Let me pass." Switzerland said he sounded calm but one look in his eyes told me a different story.

"I am sorry but Angleterre and Amérique are busy." I mumbled fidgeting with my fingers. Trying to stall him but after a quick punch in the head I fell down seeing stars.

* * *

"What! Git this better not be some stupid bloody joke or heaven help me!" I screeched. I honestly did not know which world was worst at this moment.

"No dude I am serious. That's why I was so worried when France dragged you here. You were the first; it scared the shit out of me honest." America sighed looking hurt.

"I am sorry." I mumbled looking away; I felt my cheeks blush lightly.

"It's cool." America was surprised but happy at the brit's apologue. "So what happened in your head?"

I stared at him then looked down, "let's just say I am over the American Revolutionary War."

"Really so you can come to my next birthday?" America asked excited.

"I said I am over it, the pain that comes with it is another matter completely." I muttered rolling my eyes at the idiot, yet I was smiling. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks." America stopped; he could hear something going on outside. "Hey get some rest would you." I glared at him but complied. I was tired anyway.

* * *

England was going to kill him later but he was really nervous about what was going on. Neither Canada nor Japan had come back and France sounded like he was having problems outside. He would not let anything else happen to England he promised himself, "I give my word as a hero." He muttered. Switzerland broke down the door even though it was open. Switzerland glanced from America to the bed were England was resting.

"Get away from him." America growled. Switzerland hid a knife up his sleeve and step forward.

"Come on then I dare you." Switzerland dared him.

"A hero would never back down to a fight." America told him lunging forwards. Switzerland let the knife slip down his sleeve and stabbed America in the hip dragging it diagonally across the American's chest up to America's right shoulder before taking the knife out. He pushed America off. America looked down at the damaged and swore to kill Switzerland. As he fell into a temporary sleep which though would speed up the healing rate would leave England defenceless. He grabbed Switzerland and flung him into a fall. That would leave a dent he thought smiling.

"Shit!" He swore as he realised he had ran out of time before lying there almost lifeless as his body shut down to heal.

* * *

"England wake up." Switzerland grabbed the brit by the scruff of his collar. The bit looked up at him confused. Though he was okay he was weak he had not eaten or slept for two weeks.

"What's going on?" England asked.

"Come with me, can you walk?" Switzerland asked him.

"Of course I can." England told him, struggling out of the Switz's grasp. Though as soon as he had no support he fell like a rock in water. Switzerland grabbed him by his collar again and dragged him out of the room, he saw Frances and America's body's on the way.

"What did you do?" England asked disbelieving that this neutral person was involved in any of this.

"They will wake up soon." Switzerland said England nodded trusting the Switz. He did not get dragged far. They passed another room on the way, what's in there England wondered, as if reading his mind Switzerland told him.

"Norway's in there and Liechtenstein is down the hall. You three are the only ones we know of in the dream state though there is bound to be more." England nodded. They reminded silent once in the room Switzerland blocked the door with a bookcase. Switzerland had America's strength when he was mad.

"Wake her up!" Switzerland screamed at the brit though that soon let through to tears, "please." He pled.

England did not know what to do but tried what felt best. "Do you really think this is real?" He asked her empathetic, she jerked, it was working. "Come back to us Switzerland is worried to death about you." He signalled for Switzerland to say something. The man's light green eyes softened and his permanent mutual face let lose a small smiled.

"Please wake up, we can go on a homemade picnic or I could give you some more of the little drawings you liked so much, anything just please wake up." Switzerland begged. Her eyed rolled back showing only white and England's soon did the same. They let rip an unending scream. It was deafening before Switzerland could anything the bookcase was across the room and people rushed in. They stared at the two nations who had blank eyes; both looked dead but were screaming like banshees. A flower pot broke from the pitch of the screaming and the scouts had returned holding a girl but they all stared at the two nations. What was happening? Then both their bodies went limp.

* * *

**NOTE: So will it be Liechtenstein & England who dies or does it have to do with the girl the Nordics were carrying? Did you even notice her? This one is quite short as I wrote the last sentence and felt like leaving it there. It just seemed to fit, please don't kill me. (Stands behind Russia) So the next one will be longer, this one's just over 2,000 the last one's around 6,600 and so this one is defiantly shorter. Thank you for the reviews, favourite and the follows they are all really appreciated. Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Someone's going to die though it will be mentioned in greater detail later on when ****_it_**** has more victims ~ oh, almost forgot to tell you we will start from when the Nordics left for their scouting which leads into a bit of back story about some of the two weeks we were we with England. Finland's POV**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

We were hurrying out of the door ignoring someone asking us about something or the other. I was more worried about Ice than anything else what had caused him to cry so publically. It was not like him at all but then ever since we got here he has been out of character, then again so had everybody. Sweden stood close to me and I could tell he was worried about Iceland too. We headed towards the inside of our area before heading out stretching further and further from the main base. The area that is what we called all of our space. We seemed to blocked off from the others we could not go upstairs and we only have half a floor, it was like we were left on our own for our final days, separated until we finally fade away. At first we questioned America about what was going on or see if any other nation knew but they were all clueless as well as vague. That and America was a lot more worried about England who was the first to fall. Most people put it down to it being the Fourth of July though Canada seemed not believe this and so when the next fell chaos spread.

"Norway?" Greece yawned looking up to see the nation collapse. Greece got over and bent over shaking the nation getting no response. He then looked around the room as if deciding what best to do. "Norway has fallen and is unresponsive." He said out loud not waning to have to repeat it though not shouting, he did not need to the room was quiet as they all turned to stare.

"Hey Norway why you laying down there?" Denmark was the first to break the silence and move, Iceland was close behind with a frown plastered on his face.

"He is probably just dehydrated or something." Germany giving a logical reason trying to calming people down.

"His pulse is the same as England's." Japan said looking up at me and the rest of us Nordics who were huddled around Norway. I remember the next few second before Japan spoke well. Denmark had wiped his smile off his face serious for once. Sweden's grip on my shoulders tightened, he was worried for Norway as well as me as if I would fall at any second. Though to be honest we could. I remember crying into Sweden's shoulder for Norway he was been a really close friend of mine and it was almost like Japan was telling us he was dead. NATIONS DO NOT GET ILL, WE DISSAPEAR. This was a sign of death and everybody in that room knew it. Weather it was plain on their face or hidden away in their eyes. They told us he was not ill but disappearing and anybody could be next. Iceland stared at Norway then at everybody else, his face still hiding the pain away before Japan told us the news.

"England is not just depressed because of the Fourth of July. We have a serious disease on our hands, one that affects nation's. I am sorry but Norway is in a dream state condition." He announced knowing that lying would only cause more problems. Iceland started crying and fell to the ground besides Norway. Denmark looked at Iceland for a second before crouching trying to comfort him. Still crying I went over and hugged Iceland, he hugged back. Sweden let one tear fall down his face before composing himself not wanting to put us on edge any more. What happens next is blurry in my mind all I remember is several people putting him in one of the bedrooms in the corridor. It was further up than England's room I think but there was still a few further up again. We went to that room often. Denmark and Iceland staying there until ordered to move. They sat their silently I half expected Denmark to shout out, "awkward!" As a joke but he didn't. They went on scouting duty with us after Germany's team and before France's lot.

* * *

I had been walking while thinking about what happened when Iceland stopped. I walked into him bringing me back to the here and now. I apologised to him but he acted as if I said nothing but standing so close I knew it was not possible.

"It's about Norway isn't it?" Denmark questioned solemnly. Iceland nodded.

"Japan told me what England told him. I was the first he told." Iceland shuffled clearly displease about being in the spot light. He was very timid even around us.

"What was it?" I asked nervously but someone had to, he clearly would not tell us otherwise.

"They get stuck in their memories. Japan told me that when he asked England his voice darkened and was not willing to share more than that. It is clearly bad if it is something that even England does not want to talk about. He has been through more than a lot of nations and reacts like that. What will Norway act like when wakes up?" Iceland breaks down again before returning to his normal standoffish self. The look on his face changes a lot one minute standoffish the next like a kicked puppy. He walks ahead letting what he said sink in. Denmark soon followed after Iceland not saying anything or comforting Iceland. He needed to sort out his own thoughts. Me and Sweden hanged back a bit longer.

"Never leave me." I whispered, feeling bad for Norway but I just couldn't help it. I would be lost without Su-san I had become so used to him being there if he just disappeared; I do not know what I would do. My eyes watered at the thought.

"Nev'r." Sweden told me hugging me and kissing the top of my head. He was so sweet and I lent into his body, are bodies fitting together perfectly as if made for each other. We kissed for a moment for a moment before pulling apart hurrying after Denmark and Iceland. Sweden had a slight smile pulling at his lips making him look even more handsome as a light blush appeared just underneath his glasses.

We had almost finished are scouting we just had to go along the way at the right of our area. Things had stayed silent since we caught back up with them. Iceland poked Denmark and pointed to something. I exchanged a look at Sweden asking what was going on he just shrugged not knowing either. The Dane began running over letting us see what was happening. A girl in a bright pink qipao with long brown hair and pink flowers was sprawled on the floor. I ran after them helping the girl, her eyes far off.

"They died, every last one of them dead but how? Countries cannot die. They can't die!" The girl was talking to herself.

"Did you say dead?" I gulped nervous. Taiwan's eyes became clear and stared at me.

"Yes right in front of my eyes, _it_ came out of nowhere and before I knew they fell lifeless to the fall and I did nothing, nothing!" She screeched clearly plagued by what happen. The Nordic's glanced at each other not knowing what to say.

"This was not the dream state right? You were physically attacked?" Denmark asked wanting to make sure.

"That's what you call that coma thing? No, this was different _it_ was real." She told them tears streaming down her face. "I am not lying they are well and truly gone."

"''o?" Sweden asked. Taiwan looked confused tilting her head.

"Who?" I translated for her.

She took a struggled breath before talking, "Ukraine, Korea, Thailand and Estonia. Ukraine came just so she could talk to another girl, me, and she died. Russia is going to kill me, no, he should kill me I deserve it. Why did I survive? Why did they not find the hole in the floor?" She smashed her head into the floor blood trickled down her head but Sweden stopped her.

"No one is killing anyone." Iceland said coolly he was fed up of people going away Finland thought agreeing.

"So what did you mean hole in the floor?" I asked her curious could they get upstairs but I thought we were upstairs.

"I fell backwards as _it_ came at me and fell the floor was their but I fell right through it as if it was a hologram." She hiccupped before he could say anything else two screams ripped through the area.

"Not again." She moaned her eyes returning to the glazed state they found her in, taking far away from here.

"It is coming from the main base we have to hurry, what happens if whatever attacked her is there." I spoke my thoughts out loud. Denmark picked up the girl gently and started running with her in his arms. We followed worried of what_ it_ actually was.

* * *

I woke up again; this was becoming a bad habit.

"Are you alright what happened?" America was literally in his face I pushed him away to find everyone but Switzerland and Japan in the room.

"Did Liechtenstein not tell you?" I asked, not bothering to sit up as I was in too much pain.

"She is in the dream state remember?" France said as if I would not.

"I know that frog, but I made a bloody deal, she will wake up." I snapped at him, the pain made my temper shorter than normal.

"What do you mean?" Turkey asked curiously walking closer to the bed.

"I got thrown into Liechtenstein's memories. One of my own characters made a deal with me so I tried making a deal with her character. They accepted and she should up any when from now to a month time at the most." I sighed keeping it as vague as possible not wanting to breech Liechtenstein's privacy, that's not something a gentleman would do.

"What was the deal?" Canada asked quietly but I still heard him, just.

"Get me a knife and I will show you. Also grab Switzerland he needs to hear this." I told them closing my eyes preparing for what I am about to do. They brought Switzerland and a knife.

"I am so sor-" Switzerland started as he entered the room.

"Do not bother you saved Liechtenstein so do not apologise." I told him the pain was making me numb.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You are no longer allowed to touch Liechtenstein or talk to her when in the room otherwise the deal will be broken, understand?" I gazed directly into his eyes showing him I was serious.

"Okay." He was still confused but just nodded. I took the knife from Turkey and slit my wrist four times on each wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" America shouted grabbing the knife off me, fuming.

"Look at the blood." I told them, some of the pain leaving my body yet it was still numb. They look, they saw. Black fluid was leaving my body.

"W-what is that?" France was horrified of the stuff putting a smile on my face.

"This is why Switzerland needs to be here. I took away all her pain from her worst memories so I do not know if she will be the same when she wakes up. She will still have all her memories and most of them will still hold emotions, but the worst three I took in so she could wake up." I told them ready to be punched in the face. After all I did not ask Switzerland if it was alright his little sister might not be the same as she once was.

"Thank you, she may never woke up otherwise if that is the price she will have to pay I will help her when the time comes. I will remember this." Switzerland nodded heading back to Liechtenstein.

"You still did not answer France, England." America told me slowly as if he half did not want to know.

"That is her pain. The only way for me to be relieved of it is bleeding." England stated calmly.

"So basically you have her worst pain within you know and to get rid of it you need to cut of yourself." Germany stated I just nodded however that was hard when everything was numb. "Brave." He mumbled, complementing in Germany's own way before leaving. The rest followed however France, Canada and that idiot America stayed.

"You shouldn't have agreed to such a stupid deal." America huffed and sat in the corner of the room.

"I had a chance to save someone and you the hero are telling me not to do it?" I questioned him though he just grinded his teeth.

"I will get a bucket for the black vile." Canada muttered, not liking the black stuff flowing like oil out of my body.

"I will come with you mon ami." France hurrying after Canada clearly not wanting to left in the room with us.

"What would happen if you die? There are people who love you to." America said after a few minutes of silence. I blushed but had to remind myself he did not like me that way.

"Sealand has his adoptive parents and my brothers have wanted me dead since the day I existed. That is a lot of love." I rolled my eyes I knew my brothers cared really; I think on the other hand I never know what they are thinking.

"What about your friends?" America asked his voice softer now.

"If you're referring to that frog then you can both go die. Japans and I are close though, but he has Germany and Italy. Canada and I speak to each other now and again though I normally cannot see him which I feel bad for." I admitted.

"What about me?" He asked to which my face went red. I thanked the heavens that his back was still turned.

"Well, um." My mind went blank.

"I see how it is!" He shouted like a child having a temper tantrum.

"America that's not what I meant, please wait." I called as he reached the door.

"Ten seconds." He said coldly.

"Well um you know." I had no idea what to say. If I told the truth he would just laugh and run off to tell everyone.

"Nine." He said.

"Eight." He continued.

"Seven." He was not happy his eyes narrowed and if looks could kill I would have died ten times over by now.

"You stupid bloody git I like you!" I shouted suddenly not wanting him to leave me. He turned around and saw my face red; I placed a hand over my mouth. What did I say that for he will never speak to me again and tears descend down my face. Why did I get caught up in the moment?

"You what?" He asked me. I could not bear to look at him I fled I dismissed all the pain and ran out of the room leaving a black trial behind me. He did not come after me or say anything. I was not looking or caring where I went. I looped myself so many times now, shown by the multiple black lines on the floor. I stopped near a wall near the edge of an area, worn out. The heartbreak and pain from Liechtenstein made feel as if I was about to break but then maybe that would not be so bad what did I have to live for now anyway? The floor shot upwards my sight blurring I let the darkness engulf me.

* * *

England had been taken to his room again after the deal with Switzerland. Only then did Japan notice the girl the Nordics were carrying.

"Taiwan?" I blinked surprised. The girl looked up as if she was a child offered candy, her eyes lit up with hope.

"Japan is that really you? Please do not let this be a dream." She spoke cautiously.

"How? What?" I looked at the Nordics who avoided my gaze.

"_It_ killed them, _it_ called them all before they even entered the dream state." She stated hysterically. Other nations looked to see the newcomer.

"What killed who?" Germany and Hungry asked simultaneously.

"Ukraine, Korea, Thailand and Estonia." Finland said sadly. Some of the nations sighed in relief. However as annoying as Korea and Thailand were we were still close especially when we were younger. I let my hair cover my face so I could cry unseen quickly taking Taiwan off Denmark, she leaned into me and cried, then we walked to a bedroom further down the corridor and locked ourselves in. We needed some time alone.

* * *

Greece was about to go after Japan but I stopped him shaking my head.

"He needs to be alone." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Turkey? After what has happened here no one is what they were." He told me sighing. He shrugged my hand off his back offensively though the act was only half-heartedly.

"I know that." I snapped.

"I know that." He mimicked me in high pitch voice.

"Stop being so childish." I told him, I had the most fun when arguing with him.

"Stop being so childish." He mimicked again smiling. We both knew that we weren't arguing but enjoying the only thing that remained the same since all this happened. At first we did it to annoy each other but somewhere along the line it was the thing we clung to as to stay sane.

"They were killed and not by the dream state what does that mean. They died countries cannot die!" Austria asked Hungry. I thought I just misheard what Taiwan said but apparently I did not. We all gathered in the centre of the room whispering. Japan was with Taiwan. Belarus disappeared after the first week when she was looking for Russia. England was unconscious in his room with America, Canada and France. Norway was in his own room still in dream state but unlike Liechtenstein for him there was no hope in sight. We sat there in a circle me, Greece, Switzerland, Austria, Hungry, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Germany.

"Yeah apparently _it_ attacked them right in front of her eyes." Finland told us.

"What is this _it?_" Switzerland asked. Sweden shrugged they did not know either it seemed.

"Do you think this _it_ killed others?" Denmark asked. Germany paled at this but then both his brother and Italy were missing.

"We are going to have to assume so." I said truthfully we could not rule it out.

"But what can attack a country?" Germany put forward. Nobody knew a lot of looks were made between friends saying what words could not.

"Then should we be ready in case it attacks us because _it_ probably will sooner or later." Iceland said.

"We should stay together." Greece yawned tired whatever the situation.

"It would be impossible all of the time." Hungry stressed; he could not blame her we now had to deal with the dream state and this _it_ which could kill countries. What was once though impossible though in this house anything was possible.

"We could just stay in twos." Austria sighed wishing he never brought this up.

"Twos but what about when I am with Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked not willing to leave her alone.

"I will stay with you." I said.

"No I will." Greece said staring at me not backing down but I would not cave either.

"You will both stay with Switzerland." Germany told us and before we could argue he cut us off. "That is the end of it." Most of us went to bed. There would be no more scouting from now on it was too risky this _it_ would have to find us we were not going to look for _it_, we had enough to deal with without this. Us three stayed in the room for a few days. Then we herd England was waking up. Switzerland sent us to find out what was going on, I think he felt bad. He thinks it was his fault he forced and pled with the man and the man helped as much as he could only to end up unconscious. Though to be honest the only people to blame here were there bosses. They went to the room where we ended up having to bring Switzerland in the end as well. He tried to apologise but England said he should not he got what he wanted and in England's own way he was trying to be humble, I think. We found out Liechtenstein was going to wake up though we could no longer touch or talk to her. Germany left first most of us followed. Everyone went their separate ways to sleep though each group had a person stand guard in case _it_ shows up.

* * *

America was now stood their speechless. He said it, this wasn't a dream was it? He pinched himself and he was still there. Finally he admitted it, yes! Maybe something good would come of all this. What should they do as a couple first, I can't wait he was going to tell everyone. This was going to be awesome.

"America where is England?" Canada shook me back into reality.

"Why he is just...Where did he go?" I looked around confused.

"He could not just disappear Amérique what do you last remember." France told him. Well me just asked him out and he, wait.

"How long had you been gone for?" I asked wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"Ten or fifteen minutes I am sorry but we do not really have many supplies we had to rummage around to find it." France apologised. So he and England were silent for five minutes then they argued and England confessed his feelings that would take no longer than two to three minutes. So he had froze somewhere from three to eight minutes.

"Fuck!" I cursed. He must have thought I rejected him letting his pride take over and running off. What have I done? He is in no condition to even move let alone run off though with the time he had he could have crawled away but this was not the time to think about that. "Why are you standing there we have to find him!" America commanded the two nations running ahead. We had been looking for England for hours but all we had found was back vile and a lot of it. England was very likely in a bad shape.

"We have to tell Germany." France told America finally.

"Yes, he and the others could help look." Canada agreed.

"Fine." America sighed I just wanted England back. I had failed England so far, I need to make it up to him. I need to tell him that I felt the same way. I had failed as a hero. No, I was no longer a hero but a idiot in love who had made a stupid mistake and needed to fix it.

"Before we go to Germany we should tell Japan though they were close." Canada said and I just nodded.

* * *

We entered the room and found Japan looking up at us.

"Why are you here?" He asked a lot calmer than he was a few days ago.

"England's gone missing, I am sorry." America told him.

"I have lost someone once again." He sighed shaking his head then he looked up confused. "But you three are around him twenty four seven how did he go missing?"

"Me and Canada left to get a bucket but Amérique was there." France said looking at him, Japan was not the only one who wanted to know.

"It's my fault." I cried I couldn't hide my emotions I had screwed up badly. They looked up at him disbelieving.

"America?" Canada said his name though it was more like a question.

"I asked him why he did he do the stupid deal, that people care about him. He said his brothers want him dead and Sealand's got Finland and Sweden. I said what about friends, he mention you three. I asked about me and he is lost for words... I got mad and was going to leave. He begged me not to and I told him he had ten seconds to change my mind. He confessed to me. Then I was going to say yes but I started daydreaming and only snapped out of it when Canada shook my shoulder." America confessed. Japan was horrified it was so rude, if he did that in his country it would be considered unforgivable. Taiwan next to him was silent. France just stood their mouth open how could he betray love. Love is a delicate rose that should be nurtured not left to wilt. Canada could not believe what his brother had done and he snapped.

"You spoilt little brat. Do you know what you have done? England has been through shit since we been here. First in the dream state nobody even tried to help him to Norway fell. Then he goes saves Liechtenstein putting himself in greater pain than whatever trauma he went through in his head. Now you break his heart while you two could be happy! You are a piece of fucking shit that should be thrown to the curb. He was already having problems outside of this. Do you even understand what I am saying? Is any of this going through that thick bloody skull of yours?" Canada was unforgiving; he punched America straight in the face and stormed straight out of the room. He was going straight to Germany to ask if a search party for England could be organised. He had to clean up America's mistake. France looked surprised at what the Canadian had done but went after him.

"America I am sorry but you needed to hear that what Canada had said, it is true. He swallowed his pride and told you. You know how much he values his pride you have broken him." Japan told him before in the first time in days walking out of that room.

"I...Broke...Him..." America repeated slowly letting it sink in.

* * *

**Note: Well it is over 4,000 words, is still playing around to see what comes out best. I am writing it quick at the moment as is really enjoying this and has no homework, sort of. Anyway glad people are still reading and I got new followers! Thank you to my six lovely followers by the way and to the people that review and my two favourites. When I see all of this I feel it is all feels worth it. (Me and Italy jumps up and down happy ~ ve) Soppy moment their sorry anyway a lot of UKxUS though that went wrong (not me I meant them in the story), I am trying to hint TurkeyxGreece and SuFin as promised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hello this time we see something new. England's POV.**

**Have a great day xx **

* * *

Everything was blurry.

"England can you hear me-aru?" Someone said, it sounded like, China? But China was somewhere else. I just groaned in reply.

"Just get some more rest-aru." The person like China said and I did not argue I felt light as if I could just float away.

* * *

France was following me as I stormed to where most of the nation's slept.

"Germany." I said into the man's ears. His opened instantly and his hand placed on his gun ready for a fight. He looked at me.

"Vhat?" He asked alert but still half asleep.

"I need a search party to clean up the mess my idiot brother made." I demanded.

"Vhat?" He said again still not understanding.

"England's missing and he is still letting out Liechtenstein's pain." I growled fed up of explaining myself.

"What!" Germany was awake now. "How could this happen? It was not that _it_ was it? No, no, no this is to soon I am not ready for this _it_ to attack now." He was rambling on to himself.

"No it was not this _it._" Germany let out a sigh in relief. "My brother sent him running and he seems to have disappeared like Belarus. Maybe we should not have dismissed her disappearance so soon." I informed him.

"We will discuss the disappearances later on we already have the dream state and this _it_ on our hands. I will stay here but you, America, France and Japan our free to go however the new girl, Taiwan, has to stay with us. I need to ask her a few questions." I said my thanks and left glad he let any of us go and headed back to Japan. As it happened Japan was listening behind the door.

"If I am to go I must speak with Greece." Japan explained as he walked off. We followed behind him. We opened the door to find Greece already awake on guard duty.

"Hello Japan are you better now?" Greece was genuinely concerned.

"Yes thank you for your concern." Japan thanked the man. France coughed.

"Yes right you must want something, what do you need Japan I will do anything I can?" Greece quarried.

"I will be gone for a while. I do not know for how long and I want someone to look out for Taiwan. I trust you as a friend that you will stand by her." Japan was calm but there was an emotion behind his words yet I could not tell which.

"Sure bring her to me and not even Germany will be able to hurt her." Greece smiled happy to help. He seemed to understand the emotion that Japan was letting through.

"Thank you." Japan sighed in relief.

* * *

I could not believe what Japan had said to me, it was more shocking than Canada punching me in the face. Which was surprising, even France was dumbfounded by the normally invisible Canadian's outburst.

"They mean well." Taiwan spoke quietly.

"Thanks but I don't disserve anyone being nice to me." I looked down to the floor ashamed.

"If I was you I would not be sulking around here but be out there looking for him. It is not between everybody and you. It is just between you and him." She talked louder now. She was telling him what to do and for once I did not argue.

"You know, you're right. Thanks Taiwan you're the best." I hugged the girl then ran out of the door. "Next destination England!" I shouted.

* * *

I was waking up again, this really needs to stop. My eyes blinked and I saw China doing something in the corner of the room.

"China? When did you arrive?" I asked stumbling through my words.

"England don't talk, your still getting over the bleeding-aru." China ordered.

"Fine but do me one favour." I said.

"As long as I deem it medically safe-aru." China responded.

"Tell me what happened." I asked China nodded.

"It began about four weeks ago..."

* * *

I had just been told to climb a ladder which I personally found very impolite as I was a guest then again maybe this was normal in the west. As soon as I stepped inside the window it snapped shut. Several sheets of titanium covered both sides of the glass. I looked at it confused before looking at the other nations in the room.

"Do not worry-da." Russia said as he saw my reaction to the window. He went up to the window and punched it; he only dented the metal sheets. "Well looks like were stuck. Why don't we all become one with mother Russia? Krolololol." I did not know if it was just me but he seemed nervous and annoyed by this.

"Maybe you're not awesome enough let the awesome me try." Prussia announced pulling his sleeves up as he walked towards he window.

"That might not be the smartest thing to do and though it may work so go ahead, be warned of the chance of pain." As Monaco told him I could see her personalities fight each other. The optimistic part saying it might work, the worried part thinking of the pain it could cause and the intelligent part of her saying that his strength compared to Russia meant trying this was pointless.

"Do not worry about the awesome me!" He said as he went to punch the sheets of metal. A crack was heard, it was not from the metal breaking.

"Ow it is awesome proof." Prussia complained. I decided the idiocy could not continue.

"Poland, Lithuania and Russia go scouting through the whole building." He wanted Russia as far away as possible knowing Lithuania was used to him and Poland would argue with him so both would be fine. "Belgium, Monaco and India, go find bedrooms one each. Then the rest come with me we will find a room to be a base-aru." Everyone did as told except Russia not that, that surprised me.

"Yes-aru?" I asked him.

"Why do you get to be boss of everything we were both allies?" He asked though smiling his eyes looked sad. For some reason I could not say no to him it might be because I was scared of facing him directly which trust me that was part of it but also he was right we were both allies.

"You're in charge of scouting and keeping order-aru." I told him loudly so everyone could hear before adding something quietly. "Look out for traitors I have no idea what is going on but I have decided to trust you-aru." His smile seemed to turn genuine, it actually reached his eyes. He looked better like that his violet eyes looked soft and caring like a babies.

"You really trust me why?" Russia asked me, whispering into my ear which made me shiver in delight.

"Well Ukraine and Belarus are in here somewhere. I know if you were part of this they would not be here or if they had to be they would be with you-aru." I whispered back. "I know you care for them I have brothers and sisters to-aru." He nodded in agreement the real smile still on his face.

"Well let's go!" He shouted making me jump he still stood close to me his voice held happiness. That memory would be ruined tomorrow by something that scared us all.

* * *

"China!" India shouted. I wondered what was wrong I am only in charge of food and medicine as I walked out I realised why he called me.

"What happened-aru?" I asked dropping to the floor to look for wounds of any kind. Cameroon was crumpled on the floor unmoving.

"He was fine, we were laughing at something or another and he just fell." India told me worried about what was going on.

"Go grab Vietnam, Hong Kong, Russia and Prussia." I commanded him.

"Why should I?" He argued weakly. I think it was just an automatic response, he did not mean to be getting in the way.

"Just go and do not come back we do not know if it is infectious." I lied, I knew it was not infectious, countries do not get colds but India forgot all about that and ran off. I sighed and examined Cameroon. As per order he did send the people I asked for.

"Russia and Prussia help me to take Cameroon to one of the bedrooms. Vietnam cheek Prussia's hand afterwards to make sure it is not infected no one can afford to be vulnerable then if everything is fine head back, you are in charge until we get back. Hong Kong stay with me and Russia-aru." I ordered them they seemed confused but followed I think it helped that Russia starred at everyone as if daring them to argue, it was a huge help I will have to thank him later. Several minutes later we were alone in the room Prussia's hand was fine and I sent Hong Kong for some basic medical items.

"Give me your hand-aru." I told him.

"Why?" He seemed confused but I grabbed it anyway, not scared of the man ,everything seemed fine. I went over to the bed double cheeking my suspicions which I had come up with while waiting for them to show up.

"He is in a coma type state, but it is not from the normal causes it is from a disease of some sort-aru." I informed him.

"But nations cannot get sick." Russia said unbelieving.

"That is why I sent everybody away before telling you first, it is also why I am cheeking yours and Prussia's hands for infections-aru." I sighed.

"I will tell everybody tonight, but know you should tell Hong Kong to keep an eye on him while you give a check up on everybody else." Russia advised me. I did a cheek up on everyone but nobody had anything unusual about them. It was like this disease did not exist not that was possible what else could cause this. Was it man made? But who would want us ill?

* * *

It had been three days while I had been trying to create medicine using the flower from Monaco's hair that I heard shouts.

"What the fuck is going on were is everyone and how did you get here. I swear on my sheep if this is a joke by Australia I am going to kill him!" I looked out the door to see an angry and bewildered New Zealand.

"Like what are you on about. This is just like totally uncool. We should like be asking you all this." Poland walked up to him not caring at how angry he looked. New Zealand just stared at him. "I like totally get it I am backing off." Poland told him dramatically before walking off to Lithuania.

"Come over here-aru!" I shouted out to him. He walked my way I did a cheek-up on him and told him what was going on, in return he told me were he had come from. Apparently on his side was Ukraine, Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, Estonia, Romano, Spain, Italy, Australia, Romania, Egypt, Sealand, Wy, Netherlands, Latvia and Seychelles. Egypt has fallen into the dream state to. Russia was in a good mood when he heard about Ukraine and so was I on hearing about Taiwan, Korea and Thailand. Then everything carried on as normal I was still trying to cure the dream state and was frustrated at getting no where. It was not like I had a lot to work with in my defence. Russia visited now and again bringing sunflowers as presents. Until about two weeks later or five days before you arrived Hong Kong fell down with the Coma to which came out of no where and surprised everyone. This disease was spreading and I had no idea how or what we could do to stop it. Then when Russia came back with you about three days ago you were letting out this black vile instead of blood. So I cut you over the three days and the black stuff is now free of your body. What it was though I have no idea.

* * *

China looked at me eyes full of questions, I told him everything I knew. Sadly, it was not a lot I was in the dream state for two or three weeks then after the pain for Liechtenstein I was out of it again.

"You were in the coma and you can get others out of it-aru?" Chinas eyes were wide with amazement. I knew what China was thinking he could not cure it but I could.

"If you can bring them both to me I can try it again." I said, I would have preferred more time to recover but it is better just to get the pain over and done with in one go. What did I have to live for anyway maybe I would die. If only I had that much luck.

"Are you sure-aru?" China asked unsure, he knew I was still recovering but I could save Cameroon and Hong Kong it was a hard decision for him to make.

"As long as you cut me to get rid of the black stuff it will be fine." I said trying to reassure him and myself. He got Vietnam and New Zealand to get the boys who were in the coma. I had some small talk with New Zealand we had not seen each other in a while. Then when they were both their I started talking. "Do you think this is real?" They both moved slightly much to the three spectating nations delight. "People are worried about you, they want you to come back to us." Hong Kong's eyes rolled back but Cameroon's were normal he was going to harder. "Are you just going to let us die out here worrying about you, when you could save us." Cameroon moved again. "Save us!" I shouted both his and my eyes rolling backwards. The pain flooding through my body all over again.

* * *

England's eyes rolled backwards and the three started screaming their heads off as if they were watching a horror movie. I tried to move closer to help but was unable it was if their was a wall blocking us. The screaming grew louder, deathening us. Russia and the other rushed in wondering what was going on. They just starred at the bodies of the three men who looked like deranged creatures in unending pain. Their eyes glazed, mouths letting lose inhuman screams and their bodies looked like they were having a Hong Kong stopped screaming his body falling to the ground unmoving. England's screams got louder causing us to have to leave the room or risk are eardrums bursting.

"What is going on?" Russia asked looking at me with concern in his eyes as if it was me who had just been screaming.

"He is waking them up." Vietnam spoke loudly so she could be heard over the screams. I just nodded in agreement then the screams stopped we went back into the room. Hong Kong was awake blinking.

"What is going on?" He asked quietly unsteady as he tried moving.

"Vietnam take him next door and look after him." I ordered as I went down to feel Cameroon's heartbeat it was stronger but he would still be in a coma for a while.

"India stay with Cameroon in another bedroom if anything happens come and get me or Vietnam. Cuba help him move Cameroon." I snapped behind me frustrated at what was happening. To much at once. I cheeked England's pulse nothing.

"他妈的!" I swore out loud it was likely he was dead. Then I felt something it was faint but still there. I grabbed a knife and cut seven places on his body leaving them open for a minute before stitching them up roughly with wool. His condition was still critical but colour was returning to his body. I then cut open his side leaving it open for five minutes before stitching it up. I repeated this over and over again. Hoping that I had not made a mistake by putting him in more pain, when he had only just recovered. I am just glad America was not here I felt relief wash over me as the thought ran through my head.

* * *

**Note: First my little bit of Chinese means fuck he was so annoyed that he went back to his own native tongue. If it is an incorrect translation tell me thanks. Second thanks to everybody for reading this. (England takes his hat off for you and does a gentlemanly bow.) So your first taster of team 2 and mention of team 3. So in the story it has been about a month so we are in August now. **

**Bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hey! What's up? That's cool unless it was bad, then tomorrow could always be a better day! So if you are wondering why I am babbling I was having a really bad day then I saw your guys reviews, new follower and that me old followers are all still reading this. I was like crying (happy crying) and laughing you guys are so awesome (Prussia: no one is as awesome as me) these guys are! So yeah really appreciating you guys, lots of love. I am glad you liked Canada last chapter a bit more of that then he calms down. I think he needed to release some steam after everything and it was fun to write so I put it in. Oh and yeah Canada's POV. **

**WARNING: Italy's scene happened first then Belgium's, they just missed each other but I felt that Italy's scene was a better ending.**

**Have a great day xx**

* * *

We went back to Taiwan's room to go get Taiwan and America.

"For all things maple where is he?" I groaned.

"He said something like 'next destination England'." Taiwan shrugged. Japan took the girl into a corner and told her something probably about Greece then she told him something and by the look in his eyes I thought he was going to face palm himself. She then said something which made Japan laugh before she gave him a peak on the cheek. Both of their cheeks blushed red, heavily as Taiwan made a quick exit.

"Do not be embarrassed you deserve to be happy." I congratulate him.

"Love is a wonderful thing mon ami." France sang.

"Thank you." Japan said nervously.

"Back to my bloody useless brother. As much as I wish for him to feel justice I do not want this _it_ to get to him." Canada Exhaled.

"Theirs are usual Canada." France hugged the nation.

"Don't get me wrong when I find him it is going to be worse than last time." Canada smiled creepily. France and Japan were quiet as they followed hoping that Canada would go back to normal soon it was starting to get a tad bit creepy.

* * *

I like call this meeting to discuss anything people like wanna discuss. Poland called out in the main base. I only half paid attention though I had to admit a part of me was curious.

"Should we try to get to the other countries?" Belgium mentioned optimistic. A few other people including myself started nodding I wanted to see my family like Belgium wanted to see her big brother.

"What about Cameroon and England?" Cuba spoke up.

"I will stay with England." Hong Kong declared. He probably though he owed it to his former mentor who saved him.

"I will stay-aru." Me and Vietnam quickly volunteered.

"We will go to where New Zealand came from first. If you want to though you can try to find another way." Russia announced loudly.

"When do you leave-aru?" I called out, my voice pleading him not to go. I had got used to Russia being around. At first he scared me yes but the look in his eyes when he was actually happy made my heart skip a beat. His smile the real one was like a baby panda really, really cute. Then there was the way he took control and actually tried to protect everybody. On the outside he may look cold and scary but if you looked carefully you saw a big softie who was broken when he was younger.

"Everybody get ready to leave tomorrow morning we will split the food three ways as well as any spare medical supplies." Russia without saying any more adjourned the meeting. I told Vietnam and Hong Kong to split the spare medical supplies so it was ready for tomorrow. I had double cheeked on Cameroon he was getting progressively better, I would give it at least three more days before I could even predict he would wake up. Next was England. His state was still critical and very fragile it was as if a gentle breeze could end him.

"With the medical supplies I have he might never wake up. Why did I let him do this so soon after waking up-aru?" I sighed shaking my head looking back I let my emotions rule me I should have let him rest more. Arms hugged my waste from behind distracting me from my thought; I smiled as I let his name escape my lips, "Russia." He laughed.

"You are my sunflower you know." He whispered into my ears shivers of delight run down my spine. I kissed him in reply. It was the first time we kissed and he did not pull away. He held nothing back holding my face and I wrapped my arms round his neck stepping on my tip toes pulling him into me. It ended all too soon when we needed to breath.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to see everyone off, to see him off.

"Morning." Russia said lazily as I walked over to the medicine supplies putting them into bags.

"Morning-aru." I replied. I was the last to wake up apparently despite getting up early. I handed one bag to New Zealand the other Monaco. They were both heading separate ways.

"Before you go remember to share all the knowledge we have with the countries you find and share medical supplies. I wish you good fortune and that you find those you seek. I would say good bye but we will see each other again and we will get out-aru!" I told everyone. They clapped I do not know why then they left. I watch them say their good bye and file out of the door. Russia just stood there.

"Aren't you leaving-aru?" I tilted my head confused trying my hardest not to cry.

"No someone has to look after you." He told me with a laugh.

"But what about your sisters?" I asked still not believing it.

"Belarus can look after herself and if anybody hurts Ukraine they will have me to deal with. She is nice anyway so there should be no problems any way." He told me, a smile appeared on my lips and my shoulders were no longer tense. He was staying, he was actually staying. I hugged him not wanting to let go he made no move of ending it either. We would stay here till both Cameroon and England woke up.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" I asked Prussia. It was us two who decided to go to where England came from.

"My awesomeness is never wrong. Kesesesesese!" Prussia declared his awesomeness to the world. I face palmed myself.

"Do not doubt my awesomeness!" He shouted tackling me to the floor.

"I do not want to fight. Is that blood I have landed on? If it is you going to pa-yyyy!" I screamed the last word as the floor beneath us. We fell onto a solid floor. "Get off me your heavy." I moaned as he got up.

"We found it. I told you my awesomeness is never wrong. Do you think west is here?" He rambled on I did not bother listening after a while as I got up and walked in a random direction. Then this thing came out of n where. I screamed falling to the floor then scrambling back. A claw hit the side of my arm leaving marks. I cried out in pain, Prussia grabbed my other arm and we ran. In the distance we saw people.

"France!" I shouted out recognising him.

"Monaco!" He called back surprised.

"Run away!" I called out holding me arm.

"What from?" Japan asked curiously they were almost in front of each other.

"That!" Prussia shouted still grabbing onto my uninjured arm despite me holding it to my wound. Me and Prussia spun the countries around, as we all fled.

* * *

New Zealand was leading us.

"It was around here." He muttered.

"You came through the wall, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered distracted.

"This just like totally easy you just got to touch a wall." Poland smiled smugly as if he was a genius.

"Don't jinx it Pol." Lithuania sighed knowing Poland's luck. You could tell he worried about his friend and his friend worried back especially around when they were around Russia.

"Just relax Lith." Poland waved his hand as Lithuania shook his head.

"Found it." I called as my hand went through the wall. Something grabbed onto my arm and pulled. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Belgium!" New Zealand called out my name. He grabbed my waste pulling me back and Cuba helped him.

"Why are we like stopping her go through the wall again?" Poland asked clueless.

"We do not know who is pulling her." India told him grabbing onto Cuba. They all fell back with Belgium safe and sound.

"What do we do now?" Cuba asked the group.

"I will try." Poland said airheadedly walking through the wall. Lithuania raced after him, in the end we followed curious of what was going to happen.

* * *

"Fratello hurry up, Fratello!" I shouted, I was the most hysterical I had ever been even more than when England was after me in World War II.

"S-shut up you bastard!" He snapped at me but his voice was trembling and by the yellow trail dripping behind him, I think he wet himself. Oh that would explain the dark patch in his trousers.

"It's getting closer!" I shrieked my voice higher than it ever was a child. I felt the air move beside me as it missed its target, before I could squeal out in fright something came in contact with my shoulder. I felt nothing so ignored it but looked back to see the black claw reaching for me again by the time in looked in front of me I was running into the wall. "Cazzo!" I swore black and blue we were nowhere near the wall seconds ago. The training with Germany must have worked but it was not helping me. I braced myself so I was ready for the wall this was going to hurt more than the kitty licking my cheek. Cat's tongues are really rough, my eyes were closed and when I opened them the wall had disappeared. Maybe grandpa Rome was helping. "Ve~ Thanks Grandpa Rome." I said out loud so he could hear me. I had no idea where Romano had gone but he was in front of me so he was safe the creature was no longer behind me so I was safe to. "Ve." I sighed in relief. I kept running through and did not stop till I hit something. "I am sorry." I told the person.

"Krololololol." An annoyed person muttered. Oh no it was Russia! Germany help! Oh right I had not seen Germany brother told me it was likely he died or is in that creepy dream state. I shuddered at the thought.

"Russia what's wrong-aru?" China sprinted out concerned. He looked at me his face paled. "Another patient." He sighed; I looked at him confused he looked at my shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am bleeding! Am I going to die? I am going to die aren't I?" I wept. China just cleaned up the blood.

"It will not look so bad-aru." Though he seemed to bite back the words as he cleared my shoulder up. I could not see at this angle. He wrapped it up quickly as not to scare the boy. Half of his shoulder seemed to be ripped off and though he felt no pain it was healing very slowly. "Do not take that off at any circumstance." He told me seriously he knew I would probably faint in fright if I knew.

"Ve, I am alright now right. China you are really amazing I will make you pasta when we get home! When did you get here though?" I frowned confused. "Did I travel areas like Belarus?" I asked China nodded unnoticed by me Russia was in the back of the room.

"What do you know of my sister?" Russia asked me walking towards us interested, he was not as scary as normal but still very scary.

"Belarus is fine but is on a witch-hunt -ve." I squealed.

"Do I want to know?" He shook his head this was nothing unusual, China held his hand. I felt sad very sad.

"I am sorry." I started crying.

"Why Italy you have done nothing-aru?" China questioned mystified.

"Ukraine." I tried to find the words but we still had not got over it. Russia pushed me into a wall by the throat, I could not breath.

"What does Ukraine have to do with anything? KROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Russia shouted in my face.

"Let go of him Russia-aru!" He did not seem to hear China, "that boy could not hurt a fly and you know it." He was still ignoring him. "Don't you want to know what happened?" I China pled. Russia's grip loosened on my neck as he thought, he let go. I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"It was that thing." I panted.

"What thing?" Russia asked darkly.

"It's completely black and has these sharp claws nobody has seen much of it without dying or disappearing. Me and fratello were nearly killed. I hope he's alright." I started crying again.

"WHAT ABOUT UKRAINE?" He roared even China flinched.

"It killed her with Korea, Thailand and Estonia maybe a week ago." I gasped in fear of what was about to happen.

"无!无!无!无!" China dropped to the floor. "I just got Hong Kong back this cannot be happening." He cried. Russia fared no better he was crying actually looking upset though that was over to soon.

"I am going to kill that monster." Russia growled. I crept out of the room as I felt it was something privet. If someone killed Romano I do not know what I would do and what if it had been Germany. My heart cracked into little pieces and felt as if they were pulled out of my body, piece by tiny piece. I thought I better find somebody. I entered the room next door there was someone in a bed. I crept over no it could not be that scary Briton looked dead. I shook him trying to wake him up. He started shaking uncontrollably. Was he dying? Was it because of me? No, no, no.

"Roma...nia...wake...u.p... ..y...sto..p.. ...n..ee.d...t...h..." England's mumbling stop, he was visibly fighting some kind of pain and had apparently lost. Romania but he had just left that area and where was Norway. Vietnam came in looking for someone and saw England shaking.

"What's going on?" She asked not knowing what to do.

"He told me how to kill it." I said slowly unsure at what to do myself.

"How?" Russia asked from the door though it was more an order.

"Romania needs to wake up Norway they are able to stop it but he was in to much pain too say anything else." I told him.

"China, give him the best care possible to wake him up so we know what to do." Russia turned to China his eyes softening.

"But what about you-aru?" China's eyes widened.

"You already know." Russia kissed the smaller nation swiftly leaving.

"Everybody's leaving me-aru." China wailed falling to the floor Vietnam bent down beside him unsure yet trying to calm him down I just sat there silently. I had done enough already.

* * *

**NOTE: The Italian is pretty simple but if you do not know review/or PM if you want to know one word in particular is a favourite of mine. so feel free to ask. The Chinese is no repeatedly. I think that is it for translations as for English I said airheadly as it seemed to fit and anything else seemed like I was trying to hard so yeah. Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows they all are really important to me it's like chocolate the best! So in this was a bit of a hint of what is to come in the next chapters. Might have a time skip some when so there is not a lot of filler. More people is dying I am thinking one next chapter maybe probably the one after and I sort of described this ****_it,_**** it does have a name eventually. Bye xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I did not make it clear but basically last chapter Italy's scene happened first then Belgium's. So they just missed each other and I wonder what happened to Romano... (I put a warning in the last chapter now but in case you read it before which I totally love you for by the way I put this in) I know I put this in every note but I love all my followers new & old, favourites (I got new ones!) and reviews. So to sum it up I love you all! So you know my bad the other day well it got worse my friends got beat up at lunch (kicked the stomach and other stuff by some guys when they told the teacher they just talked to the bit and that it so is a bit angry) so you are all that is keeping me happy & sane right now. You make me smile so I want to make you smile! **

**_Belgium's POVs then Monaco's then Prussia's and finally Germany's._**

**Have a good day xx**

* * *

We followed Poland through the wall. There was a trail of yellow liquid in front of us it went two different ways.

"Right is like always right." Poland announced, Lithuania started talking to him and New Zealand just shrugged. It looked like we were following Poland now. Well it was a fifty-fifty chance we did have much to lose. I was really excited now; I was so close to seeing Netherlands it had been four weeks nearly five. Knowing brother he was probably trying to make money out of this. The thought made me laugh out loud. I took a look at New Zealand besides me he looked happy though his grin had some mischief behind it.

"Are you happy to finally meet your brother?" He asked hearing my laugh; I nodded my smile going check to check. We were so close now.

"What about you?" I asked wondering what the mischief behind the smile was about.

"I am going to scare the crap out of Australia I bet he thinks I am dead." It seemed funny at first but as he said it he regretted it, he had seen the bodies while I had only heard. It was not something someone goes into great detail about though so I knew it was probably a lot worse than what he told us and what he told us sounded pretty horrific. The way he described the area was the complete opposite to ours. It was chaos with no organisation. People in dream state like us and people dying randomly, they did not know how. They had known however about different areas early thanks to Belarus arriving looking for Russia.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Someone yelled. We caught up to Poland and Lithuania. In front of them stood a worried Romano we had found were the yellow trial came from by the look of the dark patch on his trousers. "Where is my brother?" He shouted frantically I had never seen him like this. This was a bad sign.

"We have not seen Italy, why?" I asked curious yet worried for the young boy.

"Belgium?" He asked, I nodded and he hugged me tight not willing to let go. I had known him since he was small so I did not push him away. The sign of affection was rare even to Spain who he was the closest to.

"What is wrong did Spain do something again?" I asked him tilting my head. I was hoping it was just some stupid argument with Spain over his brother. Please, please let it be that. Deep in my heart though I knew it was worse.

"It got Italy...he's...probably...he's probably...dead." Romano stuttered out as he started crying. "My stupid fratello is dead." He repeated quietly and I comforted him like a child. The rest stood their awkwardly. I could not blame them but I quickly gave all my attention to Romano. He was hysterical. His brother dead but that is. That is. No it cannot be the pasta loving was so sweet and could not harm a fly. Him dead that is impossible. What was Germany going to do then again Germany was not here that was probably for the best. Then again maybe Germany was down there in here nothing was impossible.

"You guys can go ahead." I told them they nodded and left to go. I was thankful I did not want them to witness this Romano would be embarrassed later on and deny it all. They probably wanted to be somewhere else as well. Someone had died this was not an easy subject most country's denied such a thing was even happening when we were told in our area. India and Cuba still believed that by the look on their faces.

"Wait, if you do that_ it_ will kill you like my brother!" Romano shouted after them wiping away his tears. They stopped turning back. Nobody wanted to run the risk of death. What this _it_ was is a mystery one that we wanted to stay that way.

"Can you lead us back?" I asked him softly knowing he was in pieces. He was not his normal self but like a shell of who he used to be. He nodded slowly as he pulled out of the hug leading the way. I walked next to him holding his hand. I did not want him to feel alone.

"That tomato bastard better not be dead to or I will kill him." He mumbled. I had to get him to Spain he would know what to do. He knew this boy like the back of hand. They were an old married couple how Romano bickers with him. It would all be better if we could get there. So we followed him back to his base it looked bad but god I had been wrong about this place being safe dead wrong.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked France.

"..." He was silent maybe he spaced out I let go of my injured arm so it was easier for Prussia who was still squeezing my hand.

"Main room grab people on the way." Canada whispered so only we could hear.

We ran and ran. A door came up; Canada ran faster and went onto the room shouting something. Then three more people rushed out carrying someone they all slowed down to our pace except one guy with a mask who went into another room ahead, more guys came out. I no longer bothered to count we kept running going into more rooms and brining other people out, us lot were at the back. It was getting closer my eyes went blurry.

"We are almost there." Japan told me calmly as Prussia squeezed my hand to comfort me I gave him a quick smile in thanks. We ran a bit further out of breath though I was not the only one. I saw the corridor was coming to an end and there was one door left. We hurried into it I was last it swiped at my injured shoulder. I screamed out in pain it felt as if it was burning my skin off, Prussia had to basically drag me through the door without him I would not have been able to move. He dragged me to the back of the room.

"Bruder?" Someone called out.

"Germany man it's good to see you. I mean I bet you missed the awesomeness of the awesome me." Prussia laughed though I could tell he was glad to see his brother. Japan in behind of me looked at my arm concerned; I turned around to face him. He tried to touch it but it felt like hot coals touching my skin I shuffled back not realising what was behind me I looked up and screamed. In the distance I could hear shouts.

"MONACO!" I think it was Prussia and France, I smiled someone at least will remember me. Then the world disappeared.

* * *

Monaco shuffled backwards none of us noticed the _it_ was so close behind us. She screamed as we all noticed what she went into. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

"MONACO!" Me and France screamed. A grin appeared on the monster as it looked down, one of its arm swiped at the girl. One side of her was covered in blood. It pulled its claws out of her body as she fell to the floor. She was just hurt not dead I reminded my awesome self. France lost it as he tried to attack the creature Germany ended up holding him back with help from the Nordics.

"Mon dieu. Casse-toi! Nique ta mere! C'est des conneries!" France swore in his native tongue so I did not really understand. I joined in to furious.

"Du Hurensohn! Blvdes Arschloch! Dreckige Hure!" My list of awesome swears did not end neither did France's. The monster tried to come closer but Germany grabbed a gun and shot at _it_. Switzerland joined in throwing a few guns to other nations who join in the gun fire. It still crept closer then Norway started shaking.

"Norway are you okay?" Iceland asked loudly so he could be heard of over the gun fire I was looking at the whole scene. He kept shaking, Denmark let go of France to go check on Norway looking worried this apparently was not normal. I thought I felt something wash over me and then seconds later the monster seemed to flinch, _it_ soon retreated and Norway was left shaking. _It_ exited the room the gun fire had stopped.

"It was not the gunfire that hurt  
it." I shook my head disbelieving people looked at me confused but ran over to Monaco with France who had been let go.

"Monaco can you hear me, Monaco?" France talked hurriedly of course there was no reply.

"She will heal." I looked into the eyes of a good friend and told him, he nodded. Japan was with us he checked her pulse before closing her eyelids.

"I am sorry." He stated sadly.

"Nooooooooooooooooo, this is not happening not to her, it is a mistake, yes?" France pled to Japan who looked away unable to look at the man in front of him.

"France is right your lying she cannot be dead, if it is the dream state England can fix it, he can, and he did!" I shouted at him unbelieving. They stared at me.

"Prussia what do you mean?" France asked slowly dragging his gaze from Monaco to me.

"England woke up Hong Kong and China said Cameroon will wake up soon. He assured us England will live he just is not in the best state himself at the moment." My voice trailed off on the last few words. People stared at me.

"China would not have let him he was in a terrible state just under a week ago. As well as he took in two more people, he nearly died after one." Japan told me shaking his head unbelieving. France looked from me to Monaco and cried. People started to leave and head to another room to discuss what had happened. Brother wanted me to come but I just shook my head refusing.

"Bruder did you like her perhaps?" He asked me placing a hand on my shoulder looking sympathetic.

"I do not know, we were close but that close, I just don't know." I stated tears appearing in my eyes. Over the time we were together in our area we got stuck in the same teams for jobs and she did not find me annoying so we became close friends. We hanged out a lot, shared some jokes and played pranks. She did not like anything that hurt anybody but was smart so when she agreed they always worked, it was awesome. When China took her flower to turn into medicine she was upset she told me it was a gift so I promised her to get her one when we get out. Her smile when she thanked me blew me away with awesomeness. Then when we left and I said I wanted to go explore somewhere unknown she volunteered to come with me saying it would be fun. I cry at the thought if I went with everybody else she would still be alive right now. I cried with France not caring who saw. I promised I will still give her flowers even if it is to her grave. Germany nodded and walked off.

* * *

My brother and France were left in the room alone as we went next door. We knew others had died but seeing it yourself was...different. I am not going to lie the whole thing unnerved me, one of us could die so she was a micro state not a country but it is the same thing. It just swung its claw with no effort and like that she died her scream cut off. I shivered as I remember the scene. My brother look liked he did the day Prussia was disbanded and he had to now represent East Germany he look like someone had broken him. I thought of Italy pleading to whatever was up there he was okay, I did not believe in god but at this point I did not know what to believe anymore. I was the last to go next door into the self-made kitchen and closed the door.

"What do we start with first?" I sighed honestly having no idea.

"She actually died right no dream state but dead?" Finland asked Japan quietly though we all herd. He just nodded up and down.

"First we have confirmed Taiwan's statement there is an_ it _and it can kill us. I am sorry for doubting you." I told Taiwan. Making it official seemed to make the whole thing worst. I could swear the tension in the room got worse.

"By the way I cannot allow you to go out looking for England he is now in another area and it is much too dangerous." I told the group I did not have the energy to look for the men in particular.

"One problem." Canada said quietly even for him recently he has speaking as load as normal people.

"Vat." I could not hold back my accent it was either that or a groan.

"America is still out there." Canada mumbled everybody starred at him. I could not hold back the moan.

"It is not Canada's fault he ran off before us and we did not run into him for all we know he could be with England right know." Japan butted in.

"Great well we still are staying right here nobody is going out there." I repeated myself.

"But he could cure Norway!" Iceland shouted. It was loud even for him with his constant changing moods. The rest of the Nordics nodded.

"Prussia said he is barely alive he would not be able to help for week's maybe months." Japan stated calmly.

"He's r'ght." Sweden sighed downhearted, Finland hugged the taller nation.

"We could wait a few weeks then talk about it again." Iceland sighed clearly upset.

"Where am I, brother where are you?" A girl got up dazed. Switzerland ran over and hugged the girl smiling. "Brother what's wrong?" She questioned.

"You do not know? How do you feel?" I do not know what you mean we were stuck in America's house then I do not remember anything. I feel fine though why. Switzerland just broke down crying out of happiness hugging the girl telling her he would not let anything happen to her again. After Monaco though it was an all too real possibility. Without discussing everything the meeting ended. The Nordics took Norway back to his room and stayed there. Canada, Japan, Taiwan, Hungry and Austria went next door to help France and Prussia. Turkey and Greece stayed here with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. I waited for everybody else to decide what to do, preparing myself before joining my bruder next door.

* * *

**NOTE: I summed a lot of it up at the top. Thank you for reading (China offers you a panda-aru!) and I was really sad about Monaco I know she has not been in it much but yeah. Will Prussia ever find true love? Well one that doesn't die on him. Not sure whether to do PruCan, PruAus, PruHun. Is not really into PruAus so probably not that pairing. Kind of side tracked form USUK sorry to all the fans reading because of it. Liechtenstein woke up so will probably introduce Team 3 get Russia in and some over stuff then a time skip if I do not get distracted.**

**..**

**By the way if you are wondering why France is so upset about Monaco it is because she is a microstate. They are different from micro nations they are actually recognised. She heavily on France for military support and are very close geographically also politically. So I guess to me they are like brother and sister. That's why he is so upset. **

**..**

**Translations: Both French and German are swears I got off a website www. (youswear) /?language=German**

***take out brackets**


End file.
